<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss the Girl by Le_Roi_Ecureuil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464789">Kiss the Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil'>Le_Roi_Ecureuil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Oblivious Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a letter, she can give Luz a letter, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired heavily by an animatic I saw on YouTube. Song sung by Ashley Tisdale, art and animation done by HiroyukiAnimation YT, characters owned by Dana Terrace and Disney. </p><p>Please, if you haven't already, watch the animatic, it's absolutely amazing. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojjhv4dlETE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands tightened around the slip of paper she’d been holding. She’d written this letter in the hopes that she’d finally have a way to explain her feelings for the human. Especially since after all these weeks, she still hadn’t been able to work up the courage to tell her face-to-face.</p>
<p>	Luz had been occupying the forefront of her mind all this time. Everything about her was just intoxicating.</p>
<p>	Today was the day, she was going to give Luz the letter. And then what? Anxiety began to set in, panic stirring and digging into her chest. </p>
<p>	“Hello? Amity, you in there?” Boscha asked, her voice grating. Her friend grabbed her by the shoulder, tearing her attention from Luz and co who were engaged in conversation down the hall. “Ugh, were you staring at that human girl again? You really are going soft, Blight.”</p>
<p>	Anger bubbled, covering the panic. What did Boscha know? “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was just thinking!” she defended, wishing her cheeks weren’t as red as she feared.</p>
<p>	With a roll of all three eyes, Boscha crossed her arms. “Sure, and I have a secret fourth eye,” came the snide retort.</p>
<p>	Turning to face the other girl, Amity couldn’t help but raise her voice, “You’re out of your mind! I wasn’t staring!”</p>
<p>	A hint of a smirk before Boscha shrugged it off with a laugh. “Whatever, Blight. Let’s hit class before she realizes you’re totally stalking her.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>	Later that day, during lunch it happened again. Luz was hanging out with Willow and Gus, smiling over something they’d read in a book. She made a comment and they were all laughing, Willow even craning her neck to read something else from the book. </p>
<p>	Heat crept her neck as she watched. Her mind began to race and her heart pounded. She looked down at the letter in her hand. Thumb running over the heart-shaped seal, Amity took a deep breath. She could do this. She’d go over there, give the letter to Luz and she’d finally understand her feelings. </p>
<p>	Just then, Luz looked up from the book and their gazes locked. She watched as a smile brighter than the sun spread across her crush’s face, at her. Amity felt her heart promptly stutter to a complete stop in her chest, but before she could do anything, something lightly shoved her. </p>
<p>	“Staring at your crush again, Blight?” Boscha teased, mouth curved into the makings of a smirk. It was different enough from Luz’s sunny grin that it brought her back to her senses.</p>
<p>	She had been staring at Luz again, and got caught. Heat seared across her face until she was sure she completely resembled a tomato. What did she do, she couldn’t go now! Would it be rude not to go? Luz had seen her, after all. And Boscha was still right there!</p>
<p>	“You totally were, huh,” her friend mused after watching her reaction. “When are you gonna tell her?”</p>
<p>	Why couldn’t Boscha just shut up? “I don’t have a crush on anyone okay? Just drop it, Boscha,” she growled, clutching her books and the letter tightly to her chest. Shoving past Boscha roughly, she made the decision to skip lunch today. She’d give Luz the letter. Just not when she was so worked up.</p>
<p>	Not when she saw that smile and wanted nothing more than to pull her into an embrace and kiss her. Fresh embarrassment shot through her and Amity ducked into the nearest bathroom to splash cold water on her face. </p>
<p>	Her hands gripped the sink tightly. “You’re not expecting anything like that, Amity. You’re just going to give her the letter so she finally knows how you feel. You can give her a letter.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>	The next chance she had was right after fourth period. She turned the corner on the way to her next class when she saw them walking in her direction. Willow and Gus by her side, Luz strode through the hallways of Hexside. She was still smiling and talking, though she seemed to be pensive about something. </p>
<p>	As soon as the human girl caught sight of Amity, <em>that</em> smile broke out across her face. She waved excitedly, an invitation to join them. </p>
<p>	Her ears had dropped flat and her throat went dry. No, she couldn’t do this. Even though she’d already faced the pain that came with rejection with Grom, she couldn’t bring herself to give Luz the letter. Why was she like this?</p>
<p>	Turning on heel, she stalked away, fully intent on burning the letter and just being done with everything. Finding temporary refuge behind some lockers, Amity forced her thoughts into order. She’d been preparing herself for so long. And it’s not like Luz would stop being her friend over this, right? The thought sent a spike of pain through her bile sac. </p>
<p>	<em>No, you can’t think like that. You’ll never know what could be if you don’t do this</em>, she told herself sharply. Peering out from her hiding place, she saw that their group was only beginning to walk away. If she just pulled Luz aside, did this alone, everything would be fine. </p>
<p>	Biting her lower lip, she strode back, catching up and reaching out. Nerves twisted her stomach and when she was within arm’s reach, she hesitated before stopping. She looked at her hand accusingly before letting her gaze fall to the floor. She’d failed again.</p>
<p>	Before she could get lost in her thoughts, something struck her head. A pained yelp escaped her and she nearly lost balance. Whirling in the direction of the projectile, she saw Boscha appearing very guilty. “Geez Amity, I called your name. Figured you’d have caught it or something,” her friend said. It was her version of an apology, Amity knew that. But it didn’t hold weight to it and it didn’t temper the anger that built within her. Anger at Boscha for seeing every failure, for making her confront things she wasn’t ready for. And anger at herself for not being able to do something as simple as give a piece of paper to her friend. </p>
<p>	“Guess you were too distracted by your crush again,” Boscha continued, unaware of the effect her words would have on Amity.</p>
<p>	Grabbing the ball, she slammed it into Boscha’s face repeatedly. “For the last time, I don’t have a crush on Luz!” she shouted, voice ringing throughout the halls of Hexside. Tears stung at her eyes and her entire face was probably red. </p>
<p>	Shaking her friend soundly, she was about to let loose a string of insults when a familiar voice called her name. That was Luz’s voice. Her grip on Boscha’s cowl slackened and her head raised, but Luz was walking away. </p>
<p>	Realization of the words that just escaped her finally set in and her hands began to tremble with horror. She dropped Boscha like the dead weight she could be. One thought ran through her mind as though it were a broken record, <em>oh no</em>.</p>
<p>	Did Luz hear what she said? She definitely did, she wouldn’t have turned on a hunch and Amity certainly hadn’t made things easier by shouting as loud as she had. Had she just ruined everything?</p>
<p>	She couldn’t believe that. Not when it hurt bad enough that she couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>	The final bell screamed and the students of Hexside flooded out the doors to go about their evening activities and extra curriculars. When Amity left her class and saw Luz, Willow, and Gus by the lockers, her heart skipped a beat. Luz was leaning against the lockers, one foot propping her up with her arms crossed. </p>
<p>	For the first time that day, the Latina girl hadn’t been smiling. The group seemed to be discussing something. </p>
<p>	She had to do something. She couldn’t just leave things the way they were. The letter trembled as her hand did and she took a deep breath to steel herself. Amity walked over to the trio.</p>
<p>	Thankfully, Willow noticed her first and even offered her a gentle smile. There was something in her expression that Amity couldn’t read, but it didn’t really matter. She had a mission. “Amity, good to see you,” Willow greeted, sounding genuine. </p>
<p>	It was enough to ease the nerves she felt, at least somewhat. “Hey guys, fancy seeing you here,” she said awkwardly. Internally, she cringed before reaching for her neck and pushing on, “Actually, Luz, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”</p>
<p>	Luz seemed to tense, gaze sliding over briefly to her. Those eyes, usually so bright and excited, regarded her flatly. The human looked away before she could think of what to say next. “Oh?” she asked just as flatly.</p>
<p>	Willow and Gus took to one side, watching the scene intently with covered mouths. </p>
<p>	This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Nevertheless, she made an effort, “Luz, I just wanted to say…” her throat closed up, not willing to let the truth go so easily. “I wanted you to know, to know that I…”</p>
<p>	For a moment, Luz seemed to relax as though she were listening, but she tensed again just as quickly. “Right,” Luz muttered under her breath, still refusing to look at her.</p>
<p>	It was just one word. It shouldn’t have struck her the way it did. And yet, she couldn’t fend off the burn of her tears this time around. They slid down her cheeks as soon as she heard the empty response. Shame filled her. This was all her fault.</p>
<p>	Amity did the only thing she could think to do and ran. She ran past Boscha and down the halls until her lungs were burning and she couldn’t fight the sobs wracking her frame. Eventually, she stopped, sliding down the wall until she could curl into a ball and just let it all out. What was she thinking?</p>
<p>	Even if she ruined everything with her temper, she’d have to be a fool to think that Luz would ever return her affections. Why would someone as kind, funny, sweet, and caring as Luz ever want to be with someone like her? Her hand reached down, intent on grabbing the letter so she could finally just burn it and give up entirely. </p>
<p>	It grabbed at empty air and Amity felt her pulse jump. Frantically, she patted herself down in an effort to find the damned thing. She grabbed at her hair and screamed in exasperation. Could things have gone any worse? Burying her face in her knees, she let herself lament.</p>
<p>	That is until something caught her attention. A purple outline, a manifestation of her own magic, of Luz holding her letter. Her expression was completely disinterested and disgusted as she took the letter and dropped it in a crumpled ball at her feet. </p>
<p>	Facing Grom hadn’t been nearly so bad. At least Grom had only been an outline of Luz, giving her that small mercy.</p>
<p>	She hiccuped and raised a hand to dry her eyes and hide her shame. Feet pounded the ground near her and she wanted to curl up tighter and disappear when a hand encircled her wrist. She didn’t have time to think between acknowledging that Luz was in front of her and kneeling over her before the Latina cupped her chin with her free hand.</p>
<p>	And then another set of lips landed on hers. Luz kissed her resolutely, leaving no room for doubt and the shock that ran through Amity’s body couldn’t have been described by anything. Luz was right here, holding her and <em>kissing</em> her. Emotions overwhelmed her and her eyes slid closed, fresh tears slid down her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity had been acting weird all day. She’d been standing aloof and it almost seemed like she’d been avoiding them all throughout school. Several times Luz had seen her looking towards their group in a manner that was almost longing. </p>
<p>	Yet, each and every time Luz thought she would come over and say something to them, Boscha rolled up and began talking with Amity. Making the pretty witchling blush and made her voice rise defensively. Luz had long since committed Amity’s flustered expression to memory. She couldn’t help it, everything about Amity was just so amazing. </p>
<p>	For quite some time, she’d been working up the courage to just tell Amity how she felt. How she wanted to be the one to make her all flustered and wanted nothing more than to hold her close. But it seemed like every time she got close, Amity would jerk away before she even had the chance. </p>
<p>	Then, as she was walking to her next class she heard Amity’s voice in a shout. Instinctively, she turned in hopes that she might want to talk or walk to class or something, anything. “Amity?”</p>
<p>	The words she heard were enough to make her blood freeze in her veins. “For the last time, I don’t have a crush on Luz!” </p>
<p>	She regretted having ever opened her mouth and as soon as her body cooperated, she turned and sped away. Her arm raised to swipe furiously at tears that were slipping through her composure. She thought of the drawings of Amity that filled her notebook and every moment they’d shared. Thought of Grom and their dance together. </p>
<p>	Foolish. She’d been a fool to think that Amity Blight would ever even give a lowly human like her the time of day. The rest of the day passed by in a blur of her staring blankly at her notebook, at a sketch of Amity from the last time they had class together. Her fingers traced over the lines and her heart throbbed painfully in her chest. </p>
<p>	Amity deserved someone perfect. Someone strong and smart and brave and prepared for everything. Not a klutz like her. Not someone who couldn’t even preform five spells.</p>
<p>	Willow and Gus stayed with her after school let out. She wasn’t quite ready to go back home. They both sensed something was off, but she couldn’t find it in her to put the mask back in place. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “You guys are worried about me,” she stated clearly, keeping her voice carefully in check. </p>
<p>	Gus’ ears perked up and while she would’ve found it fascinating on any other day, she didn’t care. “You seem down, Luz, of course we’re worried,” he replied.</p>
<p>	Willow put a hand on his shoulder and cleared her throat delicately. “Did something happen, Luz?”</p>
<p>	“I guess you could say that,” Luz mumbled, looking down at her shoes. They were getting tight in the toe, she’d need a new pair soon. There, focus on that. They must’ve kept trying to engage her, but she refused to respond. Part of her felt bad, but she couldn’t tell them. Saying it out loud would mean acknowledging that she never even had a chance. </p>
<p>	And then Willow said something that caught her attention again. “Amity, good to see you.”</p>
<p>	Her body tensed at hearing her crush’s name. New pain blossomed in her chest. She couldn’t face Amity, not like this. She needed time, she needed air. </p>
<p>	“Hey guys, fancy seeing you here,” Amity’s voice drifted in. It’s usually gentle lilt was strained and awkward. “Actually, Luz, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”</p>
<p>	Don’t look. </p>
<p>	Her gaze flitted to the side, just seeing her for a second. In an instant, she regretted her decision as her stupid heart skipped a beat. Amity looked as though she were clearly distressed, more than that, she looked nervous. There was something in her hands. Tearing her eyes away was the hardest thing she’d ever had to do until she said, “Oh?” </p>
<p>	It was rude and nothing like her. But she didn’t trust herself or her voice to remain whole. </p>
<p>	Amity was quiet for a brief moment before saying, “Luz, I just wanted to say… I wanted you to know, to know that I…” The young witchling trailed off, unable to say what she wanted to. </p>
<p>	Luz knew what was coming. Knew that Amity wanted to call off their friendship, never wanted to see Luz again. She found out, somehow, and she hated Luz. “Right,” she said tersely, more to herself than to Amity. </p>
<p>	A sniffle, then the sound of shoes hitting tile and something feather-light falling to the ground. Her gaze rose just enough to land on a letter with a red heart stamp holding the envelope closed. Curiosity had her bending down to pick it up and open it. </p>
<p>	Her eyes shot to her name immediately and she read through the text carefully, not wanting to miss anything. Her mouth went dry. </p>
<p>	She really was a fool. The letter fell from her hands. “I need to find Amity,” she mumbled, feet moving already. </p>
<p>	Friends cheered her on from behind and her face burned as she turned the corner. Boscha was staring in one direction, confused. Rage bubbled under her skin.</p>
<p>	Grabbing her shoulder, she forced her around and growled, “Where the hell is Amity?”</p>
<p>	Boscha didn’t have a witty comment this time, it seemed. She merely pointed in one direction.</p>
<p>	Luz promptly shoved her away and tore off in the direction. Her ears strained as she ran, desperate for any sign of her friend. </p>
<p>	There it was, a faint sobbing that was muffled by something. Skidding around the corner, she saw her. Luz dropped to her knees and did what she’d wanted to for so long now. Her hand grabbed at Amity’s wrist, getting her attention, before cupping her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss. Pouring every feeling of love she’d ever had into the kiss, Luz held firm. When Amity began kissing her back, tears pricked the corners of her eyes. </p>
<p>	She pulled away just to say, “I love you.” Then she kissed the young witch’s cheek and continued, “I love you so much and I’m so sorry.” A final kiss to her neck before she tucked her head there. “I’m so sorry I was such an idiot.”</p>
<p>	Amity’s arms went around her, holding her tight, like she might float away or disappear at a moment’s notice. “You love me?” Amity asked, voice trembling dangerously. </p>
<p>	“I love you,” she confirmed, squeezing Amity around the midriff. “I’m in love with you, Amity Blight.”</p>
<p>	They were quiet after that, holding on to each other and refusing to let go. Both of them unconvinced that this wasn’t some cruel dream they were about to wake up from. But it was real and they were right here, on the floors of Hexside, finally together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>